


Danger

by elenam



Series: A to Z [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenam/pseuds/elenam
Summary: Wyatt should be used by now to Lucy being in danger, yet he isn’t.





	Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Part four about a normal day at the office for Lucy and Wyatt.

Wyatt should have been used by then to Lucy being in danger. They were on their 34th mission. After the first 15 missions, where they had gone after Flynn, they were now chasing Emma, Rufus’ old colleague and role model who had completely betrayed everybody’s trust. She was the Rittenhouse agent they were now following throughout history, trying to stop her from putting the organization’s stamp on even more historical events than they already had.

If the time team thought they were risking their lives when they were chasing Flynn, it was nothing compared to their newest missions; Rittenhouse people weren’t really clement and merciful persons to deal with. 

Deaths traps were now a daily occurrence. Wyatt didn’t count anymore the number of times they had been held at gun point, or with a knife under their throat, or when he woke up blinded and bounded in an empty warehouse. They had always made it out alive and he had learned to live with a constant threat hanging above his head. Still, it never became easy to hear Lucy call out “Wyatt!” as she was yet again thrown into a dangerous situation. 

So that day, in Manhattan 1938, when he heard her in the distance, screaming his name and asking for help, his blood ran cold even if it was far from the first time that she did. He ran without a second thought in the direction of her voice, half-hoping she’d scream again so he could locate her faster and half-hoping she wouldn’t, meaning that the danger was gone.

But she did scream again, “Wya…” he never heard the rest of the word and it made him even more worried. At least he had been able to locate quite easily where it came from, behind an abandoned building that stood not really far away, at the end of the pier.

“What a stupid idea!” he thought, separating ways at night while they were wondering Manhattan’s piers. At that time of the night, the workers were long gone and the only few people who still wander around weren’t the type of people you wanted to come face to face with in a dark alley at night. 

Plus, they had experienced firsthand how badly going their own way could end when they had done it at David Rittenhouse’s home and Flynn had used it to kidnap Lucy. 

Still, parting ways had seemed the only thing to do when they took the decision a few minutes before. They had been on their mission for 2 days already and they still had no idea why Emma was there. So they had decided that they needed to figure it out fast; to stop Emma from changing America’s history irrevocably, but also to shut Rufus up. The pilot kept whining that they needed to get back to 2017 fast because he had argued with Jiya before jumping and he wanted to apologize. 

But as he was running towards the last place where he thought he had heard Lucy’s cries for help come from, Wyatt was realizing just how dumb their decision had been. Desperate times shouldn’t affect their judgement anymore. It was just stupid. He only hoped he could get to her before anything bad happened or he’d never forgive himself.

Wyatt finally rounded the pier and the sight he met got him angrier than before if it was possible. There was a man, a filthy looking mariner, with his hands all over Lucy, his Lucy. He held her against the wall of a large warehouse, one hand stopping her from crying out loud and the other under her dress… touching her. Her dress was ripped on the front and she had a small cut on her eyebrow, indicating he had hit her too.

“Get your hands off her!” Wyatt scowled at the man, fists clenched at his sides.

“Don’t worry… I’ll let you get your turn after…” the mariner slurred, a clue that he was in an intoxicated state, which Wyatt thought he could use as an advantage.

As the man bent his head down to kiss Lucy, Wyatt lunged forward, hitting him full force and ripping him off a shaking Lucy who collapsed to the floor.

The man was barely able to stand on his own with all the alcohol in his system. Combined with Wyatt’s weight and the force of the impact, they went tumbling to the ground.

The mariner tried to throw some punches at Wyatt, but he missed them all, his state preventing him from having a good aim. Wyatt had to punch him only once, knocking him out with no regrets. He wanted to do way worse for what he intended to do to Lucy, but he knew he couldn’t risk anything. He also knew Lucy would never approve, no matter his noble intentions. Plus, he had more important things to take care of, such as the woman who was hugging her knees to her chest, trying to calm down her breathing as she watched him with big frightened eyes. 

“Lucy…” he called gently, but she made no move, still staring at him in shock.

“Hey, it’s alright, come on,” he said, offering her his hand to help her stand up. She took it after a minor hesitation, still staying mute.

As soon as she was up, Wyatt enveloped her in a bear hug and he felt her immediately relax in his arms. 

Lucy let out a breath. She was okay. Wyatt was there. She was safe.

Wyatt reluctantly backed off, still keeping a hand on Lucy’s waist while the other went to her eyebrow, his fingers brushing softly over the small cut and the swollen skin.

“I’m sorry I let you get hurt,” Wyatt said with a sigh, the guilt eating at him for previously agreeing to part ways. 

“It wasn’t your fault” Lucy whispered, finally calm enough to articulate a few words.

“I know that it wasn’t my fault you were hurt, but it was my fault I let you go along by yourself,” he added, fear still running deep through him. He couldn’t lose Lucy, never. She had become way too important to him. He couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore. They had only been working together for a year and yet he felt that if the time travel thing ever came to a stop, he wouldn’t know how to get back to his old life. He didn’t want his old life anymore. He wanted this life; with Lucy. But he was an idiot who had been keeping his feelings for himself forever. There had been that moment at Mason’s industries months before where he really thought for a second that he’d tell her everything he had been feeling; butterflies and all. But Mason had to interrupt that moment and they never got it back, not after Lucy’s mom dropped the Rittenhouse bomb on her and his only goal became to protect her, something he was apparently so bad at. 

“Wyatt, you can’t think like that. I’m not defenceless. I’m a grown woman. Plus, you can’t be there 24/7 to protect me. I have to learn how to do it myself,” Lucy said, chastising him for thinking such absurdities. How could he think it was his fault that she got hurt?

“But that’s the thing, I want to,” Wyatt finally admitted with hope shining in his eyes.

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat, “What?” she choked out.

“I want to be there 24/7 Lucy. Not because I see you as someone vulnerable or fragile. I know you don’t need constant protection, but I want to give it to you anyway because I would kill myself before I let anything or anyone hurt you,” Wyatt added, exposing his true feelings for Lucy. He was tired of waiting and pretending. There had been too many close calls recently, way too many. He would never forgive himself if something happened without Lucy knowing how he felt. He was done hiding.

“You really mean that?” she asked with hope at his heartfelt confession. 

“Of course I do Lucy, I’ve been wanting to tell you forever, since that possibilities talk at Mason’s to be exact, but it never seemed like the right time,” he explained, gazing down in shame. Who was he to think he deserved her after he hid like a coward for months?

“I, I thought you had changed your mind,” Lucy stuttered.

“What?” Wyatt asked in disbelief.

“I thought you changed your mind,” Lucy repeated once again, not catching Wyatt’s real reason why behind his “What?”.

“I understood the first time,” Wyatt specified, “I just, I don’t understand how you could believe that?”

“You barely talk to me anymore! As soon as you can, you get away! When we come back from missions, you’re always the first one out of Mason’s industries, almost running towards your car. You don’t go out with us and you never accept my invitations. Do you need more examples?” Lucy blustered out, glad to finally be able to take it off her chest. 

“I…” Wyatt started lamely, “I’m sorry Lucy,” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear.

“Don’t apologize, I just wished I understand why you acted that way!” Lucy sighed in defeat.

“I was scared,” Wyatt admitted with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Scared?” Lucy repeated with confusion.

Wyatt took his thumb to trace Lucy’s cut on her eyebrow. “Yes scared. See what just happened? I was scared to fall for you because I’m too afraid I won’t survive if something happens to you. I can’t… what happened to Jessica, I can’t have it happen again to someone I love,” 

“You, what? What did you say?” Lucy asked, things happening too fast for her to grasp the reality. She had been waiting for weeks and months for Wyatt to finally say those words; words she was starting to doubt she would ever hear. And now he was finally saying them, in the middle of nowhere with an unconscious drunken mariner laying on the ground a few feet behind them.

“I’m saying that I love you Lucy. I want to be there to protect you 24/7. Because even though I’m not sure I could handle something happening to you, I know that it wouldn’t make any difference if I kept hiding my feelings. We live in constant danger, and no matter where we stand, no matter what you think of me, I love you. I can’t run away from that and I’m tired of trying to,” Wyatt admitted, cupping her cheek and leaning in closer. 

And then fireworks exploded in Lucy’s head while butterflies where having a dance party in her stomach, her feet not touching the ground anymore. It was one hell of a kiss. One she had been waiting for for so long!

**Author's Note:**

> Would love to know your thoughts :)


End file.
